The Sun over Desert
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Khamsin Nbh'w goes to Palmyra after receiving a message from another Flame Haze, Carrier of Sacred Myrrh Balthazar that he has something to give him to perfect his Tuning abilities. Khamsin responds and he gets an experience that will follow him for the rest of his long life as a Flame Haze. A Headcannon story. Please review me.


_As the sun rises over desert, I see the gold in sand_

 _The fire in the sky is burning_

 _And the coldness in my heart subsides…_

The Desert: a never-ending lain of sand and burning sun was glowing like gold beneath the scorching sunlight. There was not even a single trace of cloud to the blue like turquoise, crystal-clear sky. The sound of the wind that howled somewhere far away was giving the impression that even sound had no real source, no real destination and it was just spreading all around the haunting emptiness. While there was no living soul around for miles, there was the sound of a pair of feet wandering about in this burning hot wasteland. A boy dressed from top to bottom in white and brown was marching steadily and patiently. The boy had brown skin like most people in Middle East. His clothes were made of linen, cotton and leather and were covering most of his body. His appearance was completing a cape with hood that covered his maroon head almost till his eyes. The little traveler was also holding a spiral-headed walking stick to assist his footsteps to this endless furnace of sand.

He suddenly stopped and unhooked from his leather belt a round water flask. He removed its cork and lifted the small object to his lips. He leaned his head back, swallowing the valuable liquid with long, thirsty gulps. However water stopped coming. He shook it slightly to make sure even the last drop was completely drained from the wooden flask.

"Hm" Steadfast Sharp Peak, Behemoth's voice echoed from the bracelet around the boy's left wrist, "Apparently we have run out of water"

It was a calm observation, a simple state of the facts and not some panicked resolution.

"Aah" Khamsin Nbh'w replied completely calmly as well, agreeing.

He placed the flask back to his belt and looked to the horizon with the dark wine-colored eyes of his. His scarred skin was barely dry for someone who has been walking almost non-stop in the burning sun during the day and in the freezing moonlight during the night. His skin was barely sweaty as well. His voice was deep for the looks of his age but it was also deep making him, somehow, sound the old age he was.

"However…" the Middle Eastern Flame Haze continued while start walking again, "…it will not be needed anymore, right?"

"Hm, you're right" Behemoth agreed, "We're about to arrive, after all…"

"Aah" Khamsin agreed again with a faint smile

He stopped at the edge of a rocky cliff to gaze down the open plain. The marvelous city was there beneath his feet, hundreds of feet below. Its greatness was obvious, from the humble houses to the marvelous temples and the royal palace, the forum and the central road, the countless columns, all of the houses coming through the vegetation and the blue of waters, made of limestone and marble among the green palm trees; an amazing combination of sand-white and green. People seem like countless ants that were moving in lines through the white, cobbled streets, with or without animals, undoubtedly doing their job. Outside there was nothing but this city was full of life. It was a real oasis in the heart of the scorching desert, a sight for sore eyes and even the old Flame Haze couldn't help but stop and admire the view from his high watching place, feeling the breeze on his clothes.

"Aah" Khamsin said admiring the view

"Hm" his Contractor confirmed, "Palmyra…"

* * *

In less than an hour, Khamsin Nbh'w, the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment and his Contractor Steadfast Sharp Peak, Behemoth had entered the famous city Palmyra and got mixed with the countless moving crowds that were walking in the streets. Khamsin had the appearance of a ten-year-old child but still he knew he was older than any of the people walking around him wearing different attires from different parts of that known world (Mesopotamia, Greece, Khus, Mitanni even Egypt). When he made his Contract his time had stopped, leaving him with the same appearance for all eternity without aging.

"Aah, many things changed since the last time we came here, is it not?"

Khamsin had spoken to his contractor, not caring who would hear him talking, as it seemed, to himself, along his march through the Main Road of the city while rhythmically tapping his walking stick to the cobbled street with every step he took.

"Hm" his contractor said approvingly, "Humankind changes really rapidly after all"

"Aah…it was barely a hundred of years ago…when this city was called Tadmor, is it not?"

"Hm, indeed it was. There is no real surprise that the name changed, though…"

Khamsin thug his hand into one pocket of his clothes and took a small piece of papyrus, which had on it a scripture written in old Babylonian language. Khamsin needed around a minute to translate it when he had got this letter, around a week before. The note said this:

" _Khamsin Nbh'w-sama, Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment,_

 _I would like to transfer you my sincerest greetings and wishes for your well-being._

 _During my travels throughout the move of history, came to my ears that you had managed to master the deepest and most mystical parts of the art of Tuning._

 _In that case I have something that might interest you. If you are thinking of following my proposal please come to meet me to Palmyra city before the moon is full._

 _You will find me somewhere in the Alchemists' Street. Search for the tavern called 'Golden Camel'. I am the most certain that you will find your way to me._

 _No matter what the circumstances are, I am looking forward meeting you from up-close. It would be an honor to meet you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Carrier of Sacred Myrrh, Balthazar"_

Khamsin, had read and re-read the message before making the decision of making this trip to Palmyra. Sure, such a proposal wouldn't be something he would let go that easily. It was a chance that appeared once in a million years. It was true that ever since he had become a Flame Haze, he had gotten into learning the art of Tuning and it looked like he was a natural talent to this. Of course the nature of his Contractor's Flame had played a major part at this.

"Aah, Behemoth" Khamsin begun tugging the note back into his clothes, "Do you have any idea of where we can find this 'Golden Camel' tavern?"

"Hm, it's hard to tell. In one way or another we will have to ask for directions"

"Aah, you are right"

He looked around once more, hoping to recognize anything since the last time he had visited this place.

"He said it is something that would assist me with the Tuning" he said skeptical, "I wonder what it might be…"

"Hm" Behemoth answered with a skeptic hum of his own

* * *

The tavern had a low roof, full of wooden timbers to hold it in place. It was a normal tavern, looking more like a hole underground and less than the inside of a place where you went to eat. It was half-full with people who were already there, drinking, eating or talking to each other. The endless Babel of different languages was like a buzz in the ears of any person that came from the outdoors. Comparing to the scorching noon outside, the tavern was nice and cool inside and half-dark.

Khamsin had found a nice place on the main bench of the tavern. From that spot he could observe people in it better and clearer. In the end he had find the tavern quite easily. Now all he had to do was ask for directions and perhaps he would get to Balthazar's place in no time. In any case, he thought, perhaps he should first grab something to eat or drink before continuing. His thoughts where interrupted when a tanned woman with black hair came to him.

"Mr. Customer, what will you have?" she asked politely smiling and showing her white teeth

"Aah" Khamsin said, "I would like some cool and light beer, please"

"Right away, sir!" the waitress said with a smile and left

Khamsin was alone once more. He took the note out and checked it out one more time. Asking about this 'Alchemists' Street' would be easy. The problem perhaps would be to realize where would the person he was seeking for be. He didn't even know how he looked like, since the message was sent to him through a link inside Outlaw, but he was certain he would know it when he saw him.

"Here you go, sir" the waitress placed the small wooden cup of beer before him

"Aah, thank you" Khamsin said accepting the beer.

He took a sip with obvious enjoyment. It was good, cool and light to taste. It was exactly what he needed after days of marching through the desert. After all even Flame Hazes needed such things once or twice. The woman had brought some pieces of bread along with the drink for snacking. He took one of the small pieces and placed it into his mouth. He chewed in deep thought.

"Perhaps I should ask after all…" he thought

He was ready to do it when he felt a presence outside the shop. He lifted his gaze off the table and he glanced over his shoulder towards the door. The only thing he anticipated seeing was an old travel cloak's end, of uncolored cotton wave as its owner had left. There was no doubt he was in the right direction. He finished his beer and got up, leaving a small piece of copper onto the table to pay for it and got out of the tavern. A couple of people looked at him really curiously.

"Who was that kid?" a woman asked, "I've never seen him in Palmyra…"

The other one shrugged.

"Who knows…perhaps he's new here…"

And all the eyes followed Khamsin as he exited the tavern and got back into the heat of the desert noon.

* * *

The old Flame Haze was walking carefully among the square houses, constantly looking around, scanning with his eyes for the travel cloak he had seen before. As he passed by a woman dressed in colorful clothes and bracelets around her wrists and after practically hopping over a dropped basket, he followed the movement of the snake-like path among some mud-built houses before getting down a downhill path and finally find himself in a separate part of town. He could tell that by the intense smells of cardamom and cinnamon but there was also the odor of poppy, valerian, lead and burning metal. He could tell what this was all about.

He was now certain he had found the Street when the Alchemists were making their potions and remedies but also did their experiments on material, attempting to make the Skin of Gods, in other words gold. Khamsin needed nothing more as he walked down the street, as if he knew it all along. There was the mysterious yet familiar sensation inside him, the sensation of being close to someone familiar, someone of the same kind. There was no doubt about it in Khamsin's mind. Therefore he picked up some pace as he marched among the houses that seemed decorated with mysterious instruments and materials, handing from windows or being in display beneath handmade kiosks of wood with covers of carpets.

He finally found a house that seemed simpler than the others; with no instruments or objects in display and the smell of it seemed also more discreet than the others. He came on halt before it and he calmly turned his head around. Before him was a tall, tanned man. He didn't seem to be younger than his late forties but at the same time there was not even a single white hair on his head. On the contrary his hair had the color of dark bronze. His beard was half-long and pointy and also held by a small, golden link at the end of it. His clothes seemed made of royal silk in a bright crimson color with very detailed blue patterns. His shoes were also made of the best material. Around his waist was shining a heavy, platinum belt. An old, travel cloak was on his shoulders. The man's dark eyes were stuck within Khamsin's wine-colored ones.

"Aah" Khamsin said, turning his full torso towards the man, "Carrier of Sacred Myrrh, I presume"

The man's answer was a sincere and formal nod.

"Exactly" he confirmed in a deep, wise voice, "I am Carrier of Sacred Myrrh, Balthazar and this is…"

He pushed aside his travel cloak to reveal more of his belt. A manly yet calm voice answered through the platinum material:

"…Hope's Shooting Star, Nabu. Pleased to meet you"

Khamsin nodded his head as Behemoth answered for him.

"Hm, likewise. I am Steadfast Sharp Peak, Behemoth. It's been a while since the last time we met in Guze, Hope's Shooting Star"

Khamsin did not seem surprised that his contractor knew the other Crimson Lord from the past. The world of Guze remained practically a mystery even to Flame Hazes themselves.

"Aah" he only said, "In this case I have to introduce myself. I am Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment, Khamsin Nbh'w. I appreciate your invitation"

The recognition was mutual. The Babylonian man nodded his head with obvious respect.

"I am aware. Your reputation precedes you, Khamsin Nbh'w-sama. Without the slightest excessiveness, your strength and wisdom as well as the strength of your Contractor are already respected among Flame Hazes, by me included, of course"

Khamsin only nodded his head at those compliments.

"Like I mentioned to the invitation I sent you" Balthazar continued solemnly, "I have something that might be useful to you. If you please, follow me"

Khamsin's answer was once more a nod as he followed the taller man, who in returned turned his back at him and started walking towards the interior of the mud-built house…

* * *

The inside of it was plain and complicated at the same time. The house from the inside resembled a close cube but all over the place, strange organs, phials and several other objects were scattered and put in order. Khamsin noticed there was a huge, bronze alchemical alembic steaming at a corner of the central room. Several phials were on a low, wooden table, containing many and various of liquids, potions and several things he had seen once or twice in his long journey, as well as some other he had never seen before. At another corner there was a bookshelf with many scrolls put carefully and in order, with their small tags hanging from each and every one of them, pointing out the name and its origin. There was a wall at the other corner with an opening at the shape of the door that was being separated from the main room with a curtain instead of an actual door, obviously leading to the "secret" parts of this place, to where the real production was happening. This place was a real laboratory.

"Aah, so you are an alchemist, are you not?" Khamsin pointed out while looking around

"Indeed I do" Balthazar confirmed

He was at that curtain now, holding it half-opened and ready to step into the dark depths of his "shop".

"…But that's just my cover" he added, "…my real work is this. Please follow me, if you please"

And with those words he got lost behind the curtain and in the room. Khamsin followed him… What Khamsin saw as he did so, was something completely different indeed; the room was half-dark. It was way bigger than the main room and it resembled a large basement. In the middle of it there was a long, wooden table and on it had countless tiny objects made out of every possible material a human mind could think of; there were metallic and wooden, made of glass or made of stone, golden, silver and everything else someone can imagine, in all possible shapes and size. Some of them seemed half-finished while others were nearly perfected.

At one other corner of the room was once more a large cauldron-like object that contained something that seemed like melted metal. At another corner there was another table, smaller and square that had on it small, obviously finished, objects. However for Khamsin those seemed more than just objects. He could feel some familiar power, energy, coming from inside each and every one of them.

"Aah" he said in realization stoically, "You are a Hogu-maker"

The Babylonian man's lips half-raised in the corners in an illusion of a satisfied smirk.

"Indeed. I expected nothing less from Khamsin Nbh'w-sama. Indeed I make Hogu for the past centuries. My Hogu-making of course is far from perfected but I manage to create a good amount of them. Not all of them work in absolute perfection, though…"

Khamsin raised a small object that had the shape of an eye-amulet to take a good look at it as the man talked. Balthazar continued:

"I was aware of the fact that you usually used anything that was at your disposal every time you desired to perform a tuning ritual, therefore what I have for you…is this…"

He walked at a corner of the large secret laboratory and he picked a large object that was leaning against the wall. It was a long tube-like object, wrapped in white material. He unwrapped it to reveal indeed a large rod-resembling tube that shone like bright new in the silverfish color of aluminum.

"This…is my latest masterpiece!" he said with barely contained pride, "I named it Mekest."

His long fingers traced over the smooth, metal surface.

"I believe it will multiply your effectiveness as a Tuner"

Khamsin's eyes had opened in pure interest as he approached the man and got hold of the metal pillar that looked twice his size. He held it with both hands, softly, almost tenderly as if he was afraid of scarring it, and he lifted it, so easily as though it had no weight at all. He held it easily.

"It was designed to take any kind of pressure, caused by overflowing Power of Existence and manipulate it the way the user desires. Moreover, this artifact is made with an extra strong alloy, combined with Nabu's flame. Probably it will take any kind of hit in battle without real problem"

As long as the older-looking Flame Haze was explaining that, Khamsin was taking a good look at the tool in his hands. He examined it all over and finally raised it over his head and span it skillfully once or twice before holding it normally again, in a move that said he was about to take a hit from an opponent that never came. He then lowered it.

"Aah! Indeed this seems amazing!" he said softly, "It is indeed a true masterpiece, Carrier of Sacred Myrrh, Balthazar. We sincerely thank you for this!"

The Middle-Eastern Flame Haze wrapped the precious Hogu back into its white material and stabilized it to his back (not having any better way to carry an object of this size).

"Let's carry on, shall we?" Balthazar said and prepared to leave

Khamsin followed till he stopped before the small table with the finished artifacts. Something had caught his eye. It was a small golden and glass object that fitted inside his small palm; it was a golden monocle. He picked it up curiously.

"Hm?" Balthazar turned to see, "Are you interested in this one?"

"Aah" Khamsin said examining it, "What is it called?"

"I named it Jettatura" Balthazar explained, "It is one of my latest works. It allows you to see…certain things…"

Khamsin raised the object to his eye, as he would do with any monocle. Monocles were objects that made you see more clearly, after all. No sooner had the object aligned with his eye and everything seemed to be seen through a green grid. And the next moment, pale-blue tiny flames appeared in several parts of this grid; some of them livelier, some of them smaller, twitching as if blown by the wind.

Khamsin's lips formed a grin.

* * *

Balthazar and Khamsin walked side-by-side through the dusty streets of Palmyra. They made a strange pair indeed. Balthazar was tall, royal looking and dressed in expensive clothes despite the fact he hid them beneath his traveling cloak. His beard, long and attended properly was decorated with tiny golden rings while his belt was shining at the rays of the sun, platinum. Khamsin on the other hand was small-sized with the form of a child, dressed in simple, traveling clothes and his hood covering his brown head and he had the large tube attached to his back (his traveling walking stick long gone now). Someone might say that they looked like total polar opposites with the only common thing being their skin color, however both of them were giving off the same aura that caused people to respect them somehow.

"This city developed very fast ever since the Greeks and later on Romans started the commercial here…" Balthazar commented in a low voice

"Aah" Khamsin agreed fixing his hood a little, "Around a hundred of years ago it was about half this size and not even close to this wealth"

"Hm, to actually think back brings memories, doesn't it?" Behemoth's voice joined them

"I have to agree with you, Steadfast Sharp Peak" Nabu pointed out solemnly

"Speaking of which" it was Balthazar again, "Was it then when you managed to perfect the Tuning skills, Khamsin Nbh'w-sama?"

"Aah, more or less…" the perennial Flame Haze replied, "I met with many respectful Flame Hazes during my trips and some of them were skilled Tuners. They showed me the basic techniques. Some others came out naturally with Behemoth's potential"

"Ah, yes…I understand what you mean" Balthazar said, "A Flame Haze's life isn't all about fighting always… Sometimes we get the chance to witness extraordinary things"

"Speaking of which" Khamsin started a new conversation, "I heard that you had traveled in Bethlehem once. Is it true, Carrier of Sacred Myrrh?"

Balthazar's eyes became nostalgic.

"Yes" he finally replied, "It is true. It was long time ago, before I made the contract with Nabu…back then I had three co-travelers when I did. It was a little before we were attacked by a Crimson Lord back then…"

"Aah…indeed I heard you got the chance to earn a lot from that travel"

"We always do, Khamsin Nbh'w-sama…we always do…"

Khamsin did a step back to avoid a man with his camel that passed by them and he returned by Balthazar's side to continue their conversation.

"Aah, occasionally we tend to forget how it felt being human beings" he said

"Yes" Balthazar said, "As human I had a long and satisfying life. I had the honor and the good luck of getting the best possible education in Babylon and see the world through human eyes before becoming a Flame Haze so, I sometimes have a large feeling of nostalgia deep in the hidden parts of my heart…"

His eye turned towards Khamsin, hiding a hint of pity but mostly admiration.

"However that doesn't apply for you, Khamsin Nbh'w-sama…"

"Aah, none of us can choose their fate" Khamsin said softly, "However I too, sometimes, travel back in the past within the world of my memories. I believe it matters not that I have never had the chance to age during my human life"

He removes his hood for a second, revealing his brown head. A large braid, similar to a thick silk rope, cascaded down his back almost till his waist. Also the scars on his face got now visible within the strong sun of Palmyra.

"I have these scars to remind me who I was and who I became long time ago…"

Balthazar's eyes opened slightly wider and his jaw dropped a little as if forming a word that never came. He had heard the rumors…he had heard the story but never expected to see it for real. He had heard that Khamsin Nbh'w used to be a prince in Egypt long time ago and that he was betrayed and imprisoned into his own palace, tormented like a criminal for a crime he had never committed, hated for something he never did however he also heard that Khamsin made one of the hardest yet noble and still human decisions when he decided to make the contract with Behemoth.

Yes, he had heard all that but hearing about it and actually seeing Khamsin's scars on the flesh were two completely different things. When he saw the apathy on that childish face but felt the aura that only centuries can provide, he had believed that Khamsin had perfectly tamed the other nature inside him, the flame of the Crimson Lord and that he had managed to lift every connection with his past life from his mind once and for all. He thought that Khamsin had become stone of heart.

However now he realized the truth. This apathy in this childish face, these stoic mannerisms, this lordly aura was far from that. It was all the result of the great pain he had received. Khamsin's childish soul was scarred and cracked beyond repair the so many centuries ago before he made the contract and his soul built a stonewall around his bleeding, soft and childish heart. His soul repelled any kind of emotion at the outside but he had gathered them all to the inside. Khamsin's mind and body might have been calm and collected like the water of a calm lake however somewhere deep inside there was a perturbed heart that was crying non-stop and screaming in agony. The noble nature that came after centuries strengthened the emotional wall however the broken heart was still inside.

When Balthazar came to that realization he felt even deeper respect for this old Flame Haze trapped in the body of a 10-year-old boy; a boy raised to take charge of a country since before he was born, a child who never got the chance to live its childhood the way he should be and a child who made the choice of an adult by sacrificing everything he had not only for its own survival but also to protect someone else…! He lowered his head feeling ashamed with himself.

"Of course…please accept my apologies, Khamsin Nbh'w-sama… I spoke before thinking…"

Khamsin looked at him with those piercing wine-colored eyes, his face always stoic…unperturbed.

"Aah, please do not apologize, Carrier of Sacred Myrrh. There was nothing to forgive to those words of yours, I can assure you"

He had spoken so royally that Balthazar came to halt and bowed his head once.

"I am grateful to you"

Khamsin's answer was only a nod.

* * *

Inside an inn there was quite the crowd gathered at the dining room, eating and talking together. Balthazar and Khamsin were also seated at a table, eating together. There was also fresh beer on the table.

"Ah! Food is the only thing that appears connecting us with our former human nature, isn't it?" Balthazar commented drinking a sip of beer from a wooden cup

"Aah, indeed" Khamsin said taking a bite of lentils

He then took his own wooden cup to take a sip of beer himself. He placed the cup back down. A nostalgic smile spread to his tanned lips for a second.

"However…in the end Humans are amazing creatures" he unexpectedly said

"Hm? Why you say that?" Balthazar asked taking a bite from the wing of his roasted quail

"Even despite the fact that as Flame Hazes we gain strength and long life, we still remember the past life as humans with nostalgia. I have the feeling there is a reason behind this" Khamsin explained

"What reason are you referring to, Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment?" Nabu sounded interested.

Khamsin had another bite of food, wiped his mouth with a piece of cloth and continued:

"By definition, Flame Hazes are tools of destruction, subjects for battle. They have a very limited purpose of living. Moreover…"

His voice trailed a little as he looked at the wooden cup with beer he was holding onto the table.

"…Flame Hazes fight mainly for reasons of vengeance against Crimson Denizens and usually derive their strength from the rampage of battle. However I feel that something is missing"

"Missing?" Balthazar asked wiping some oil from his beard, "Like what?"

"Aah, that is what I was trying to figure out myself during my years of walking onto his world. The answer is still unclear to me but I have the feeling that is…probably fighting for the sake of someone else…"

"Hm…fighting for comrades, huh?" Behemoth murmured almost as if talking to himself

Khamsin nodded his head in affirmation.

"That is why I say human beings are amazing. They have what Flame Hazes have forgotten by the moment they took their contractors… It is the strength of solidarity…"

There was a moment of silence between them, as if both of the Flame Hazes and the powerful Crimson Lords contracted to them, were letting Khamsin's words flow in the atmosphere and gain their meaning within their hearts. Only then Balthazar moved and looked at Khamsin deeply in the eyes.

"Khamsin Nbh'w-sama…"

"Hm?" Khamsin raised his head to look at him

"You have earned my outmost respect and admiration with your wise words. You have reached wisdom and enlightenment that I never managed to gain neither in my years as human nor my life as Flame Haze. You have showed me a path I had forgotten, the light I lost track of, like the flaming star I followed to Bethlehem long time ago…"

His both hands grasped Khamsin's small ones with obvious emotion as he continued.

"I promise to follow the path you showed me today till my last breath and I wish you from the deepest parts of my heart that once you will, one day, manage to find that certain someone you will wish to fight for and when you do that person will be the most honored person in the world, to have someone like you protect them this way!"

He felt Khamsin's other warm hand cup over his own two ones and then Khamsin looked at him…and offered him a small smile…a barely noticeable move of his lips but it was a real, sweet smile of gratitude which made, even if it was for a brief moment, his face lighten. Balthazar felt his heart skip a beat in his chest in a jubilation he had never felt before…

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Khamsin asked stoically

They were back in Balthazar's laboratory. Balthazar had started gathering everything he had and packing them. He was ready to leave.

"Yes" Balthazar replied laconically, "Now that I listened to your resolution I can't possibly stay here till Full Moon."

He looked up from his kneeling position and smiled wholeheartedly.

"I will walk down the path you showed me…Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment…Khamsin Nbh'w…"

Khamsin couldn't help but to nod his head in agreement.

"Aah, I am grateful for your feelings"

The next few minutes they were both walking together outside the city of Palmyra. Balthazar was holding a large sack on his back with his personal belongings and the Hogu he had created. Khamsin on the other hand had only his new Hogu attached to his back as he walked beside the older-looking man. The desert was now before them; endless and golden, seemed like on fire under the scorching sun. Khamsin had pulled his hood once more over his head and so had done Balthazar, pulling the hood of his traveling cloak over his own head. The horizon seemed to be wavy by the heat.

"Now where do you plan on going, Khamsin Nbh'w-sama?" asked Balthazar

"Aah, I am heading east. I have some unfinished business in Asia. Outlaw district there had summoned me. Moreover, perhaps I would get the chance meet with Shaker of Earth, in order to help me with my Tuning"

Balthazar nodded his head in understanding.

"Hm, what about you, Carrier of Sacred Myrrh, Balthazar?" Behemoth returned the question.

"We were thinking of heading south" Nabu answered on his behalf, "towards the city named Damascus."

"Indeed" Balthazar said, "We were planning on heading there after the Full Moon but right now we had this change of plans"

Khamsin nodded as well. Therefore they would part ways somewhere in the desert. They hadn't walked around a kilometer more when suddenly the earth beneath their feet shook violently and suddenly. Both Flame Hazes looked around and suddenly a large monster emerged beneath the sand. It looked large like an entire river and long. It had the shape of a yellow desert-snake with pure-red eyes but instead of a normal snake body it had multiple tentacles. The Denizen gave a loud roar.

"It looks like we were followed underground!" Balthazar gasped once

"Aah, it seems so" Khamsin answered calmly

The Denizen roared again and the two Flame Hazes split up with a large leap in order to avoid the strong tentacle that was aiming to crush them. Both landed almost in perfect union on the sand, safely on their two feet.

"Aah, it looks like it will be a tough opponent" Khamsin commented once more

"Hm, he is fighting in his element after all!" Behemoth agreed

Khamsin had to leap once more to avoid yet another attack and this time he attacked back; he un-hung the tool off his back and waved it once. A small, brown string appeared at the edge of the tube-like rod and reached into the sand. With yet another flick of Khamsin's two arms, a large stone emerged beneath the sand, attached to the other end of the energy-string and came flying towards the creature. The creature shrieked once when it was hit by the large rock and Khamsin landed once more.

"Aah, indeed this Hogu is very sufficient. I can perform the Tuning a lot easier now" Khamsin said looking at his Hogu

"Hm" Behemoth agreed, "I can feel my own flames work better with the channels within this Hogu"

Meanwhile Balthazar, ran to the other side of the creature (his hood had long now left his head) and leaped once in the air, with his index and middle finger before his nose, as if concentrated as he mumbled:

"My precious partner, light, guide this darkness inside me away!"

He then flanged three balls of elephant-tooth-colored light towards the creature. Those balls hit the body of it, and left small seals on it. The creature roared as Balthazar landed safely on the sand.

"Unrestricted Method Light of Bethlehem works still fine I see" Nabu commented

Balthazar smiled softly.

"Indeed, it appears so. I haven't used it for some time though"

He then raised his head and yelled.

"Khamsin Nbh'w-sama! Now!"

As if on the queue, Khamsin emerged in mid-air after he had obviously leaped high, holding his new Hogu up, unfolded, shining in the sun. He flicked it once and the brown string appeared once more but this time it caused a seal-like insignia before the area around the creature. It shone brightly and so did the small whitish seals caused by Balthazar. The creature became roaring and roaming around but without moving any further than the spot the insignia had defined. The Denizen was sealed. Khamsin landed right next to Balthazar, still holding the Tool activated.

"Aah, indeed this Hogu works amazingly, is it not so, Behemoth?"

"Hm, I couldn't have said it better, Khamsin Nbh'w"

However the battle was far from over. The enraged Denizen roared loudly causing Balthazar fall back by the blast, losing concentration and so the entire system collapsed, freeing the Denizen from the seal he was hidden. Balthazar re-gained balance once more and shot another blast of his flames towards the Denizen. Khamsin leaped up too, and dragged another stone to throw it to the creature. The creature this time fought back by sending yet another sound wave to crush the stone in mid-air.

Khamsin had started to land back down when the Denizen moved swiftly, dashing one of its tentacles, aiming for Khamsin. Khamsin was slightly surprised by that.

"Khamsin Nbh'w-sama!" Balthazar screamed

And before neither the Denizen nor Khamsin had time to think about it, it was Balthazar the one who got between them and got the hit. The tentacle penetrated him from one side to the other, practically cutting a large chunk of his entire side. Balthazar coughed blood up and was thrown a few feet away on the sand, on his back, bleeding badly. Khamsin's eyes widened a little. He sure wasn't expecting another Flame Haze save him this way. He closed his eyes once and held his tool before him once more, concentrated.

"Aah, indeed I wasn't expecting to use it so soon…" he said half-apologetically

The Tool started glowing as Khamsin concentrated his strength within it.

"Ceremonial Equipment!" he whispered

"Unrestricted Spell: Qadesh's Blood Seal" Behemoth chanted like an echo

"Activate"

And Unrestricted Method insignias started spread around him like a shield. The energy filled the atmosphere.

"Forming: Qadesh's Blood Pulse Insignia"

"Deploy!"

Brown strings suddenly erupted from the bluish ball and got sank into the sand from multiple sides and came back carrying stones, rocks and started joining them together in a single mass that started to take form.

"Synchronization with Qadesh's Heart Chamber"

The stones joined together forming a large giant, a war-avatar. Khamsin appeared for a brief second in the middle of it in a ball of bright brown light before disappearing within the metal heart of the formed avatar. The giant's eyes shone now reddish brown.

Wounded Balthazar looked up and his eyes were filled with ecstasy; He was now witnessing the famous Rubble Giant, Khamsin Nbh'w could form. His eyes couldn't leave this magnificent creature of power.

"Beautiful…" he whispered breathlessly

Khamsin's Rubble Giant grabbed the Denizen by the throat and threw it away with tremendous power. The Mekest Hogu was in the giant's hand now, looking small but the same powerful. It grabbed yet another stone, large like a mountain, with the string of brown flame and threw it to the creature.

"Aah" Khamsin said inside his warm chamber, "This Hogu is indeed amazing. I have never felt so much strength overflowing inside Qadesh's Heart Chamber and so easily before"

"Hm, indeed. Rubble Giant seems easier to control as well"

Khamsin moved his arm once more and the giant responded to it by making the same move, sending a strong punch to the creature and soon followed by yet another flick of Mekest, which sent a rain of deadly stones that buried the creature once and for all.

Balthazar, who witnessed everything from his lieing spot, sighed softly, closing his eyes… His lips were smiling…

* * *

Khamsin was now knelt beside Balthazar's severely wounded body. From his wound elephant-tooth-colored light had started to emerge. Balthazar was dying but he seemed absolutely calm. His dark eyes were liquid but not out of sorrow, but out of jubilee and calmness.

"Amazing…" he whispered in his dying breath, "…that was amazing…Khamsin Nbh'w-sama… Thank you…thank you for letting me…witness…your tremendous power…at least…once… You too…Steadfast Sharp Peak…Behemoth…"

Khamsin nodded his head once.

"Aah. The Hogu you made for me was indeed amazing. Thank you from the deepest parts of my heart, Carrier of Sacred Myrrh, Balthazar"

Balthazar's eyes filled with more tears that refused yet to fall.

"And now…" he said difficultly, "…I have finally lived…my last moments…the way you…taught me… Because…I…I found the true meaning…of your words… I found…the person I wanted…to protect…you…you who became…my guide and changed my heart…within a very few hours…of meeting you…like…the sun…over desert…who sends away…the darkness of the night… Thank you…oh, thank you…"

Khamsin nodded once more, words failing him this time and letting the dying Flame Haze the chance to speak to his final hours. Balthazar sighed and smiled once more.

"My precious Partner…Hope's Shooting Star…Nabu… It was…a good life we shared…huh…?"

"Indeed" Nabu answered solemnly, "Thank you for becoming the carrier of my Flame, Carrier of Sacred Myrrh, Balthazar. It was an honor"

"Yes…oh, yes…thank you…"

The dying Flame Haze felt upon his hand, which was onto his stomach, Khamsin's warm hand once more. He looked up and saw him; Khamsin Nbh'w was smiling softly down at him. It was the second time he saw a different expression from him and this time it was a departing smile you would give to an equal. This time Balthazar could no longer contain his happy tears and he let them fall upon his tanned cheecks.

"I am glad…" he whispered, "…that I got the chance of meeting you…fighting alongside with you…Nabu…and Khamsin Nbh'w-sama…thank you…thank you…"

And his body started dissolving into flames and disappeared. The belt from his waist also disappeared as Nabu also returned to Crimson World…

Khamsin remained there, standing and looking towards the sky where Balthazar had departed. His face didn't prove any emotion as usually.

"Hm…he died fighting…his duty is now fulfilled…" Behemoth whispered

"Aah, that is true… He had a good life and a good death. I was honored meeting him"

"So…shall we go ourselves… Khamsin Nbh'w…?"

"Aah, you are right, Behemoth…let us go… Let us…go…"

And so the old Flame Haze started walking into the desert towards the East, alone as he had come before with his partner Behemoth, continuing his trip with new experiences in his heart. His hand was still holding the monocle-like Hogu.

He clenched it gratefully…

* * *

 **Ta-da! Here's the one-shot too like I promised to** QianaKing

 **First off you gotta be surprised to hear how the inspiration came for this one. I watched a documentary about Palmyra city**  
 **in Syria so I got the inspiration of a story about Khamsin in Palmyra. Strange huh? Moreover the city is now destroyed**  
 **R.I.P Palmyra...**  
 **Anyway the ancient city I bet it was beautiful at those times of Romans and Greeks so...I wanted to make a story for it**

 **Yup! Here's my headcanon about how Khamsin took his own two Hogu/Tools Mekest and Jettatura. I hope you liked it!**  
 **Yes Balthazar is an OC of mine and yes he was inspired by one of the three Magi in the Bible I hope you liked my inspiration!**  
 **Of course I will later on post reference sheets of him and his Contractor Crimson Lord so you'll see more of them!**

 **Honestly more stories of Khamsin need out there!**

 **(The "poem" in the beginning is mine. I wanted to find some of those old arabic quotes about desert but nothing satisfied me so I made up one of my own! )**

 **Anyway someone might ask now why I put Khamsin drink beer and some of you might be like "What?! A CHILD drinking beer?!"**  
 **Well I answer: In ancient times adults and children were considered in different ways than we do today. At those times children**  
 **at the age of 10 could be considered teens or "young adults" especially in Khamsin's time (but even after it), plus in Egypt and in**  
 **those people in general Beer was the base of their diet because it was the safest type of water they could drink. The alcohol**  
 **would kill the deseases of water, plus it contained nutrients very beneficial. Plus beer was not as strong as it is today so**  
 **as someone called it in ancient times it could be like..."liquid bread" for them**

 **The reson I made Khamsin eat lentils is because lentils was one of the favorite foods in Egypt and so I wanted him to eat that.**

 **When I show Balthazar be enthusiastic about Khamsin I do not necessarily mean in a romantic way (of course if you found a pairing between them an interesting idea go ahead and imagine it ) but it is also pure admiration for him in general.**

 **When Khamsin grins when looks through the monocle is similar to the grin he does make in his first appearance in Season 1 when he looks through it once more .**

 **The smile he gives to Balthazar twice is more or less this one** . . 'w.600. **maybe smaller than that.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it! Please also comment to my reference picture** Khamsin Nbh'w: Desert **on my DeviantArt profile (if you have DA account)**

 **Thank you all!**


End file.
